There's More To A Party Than Partying
by Alive Through Writing
Summary: Alice had always been a quiet girl, she preferred to sit in the corner than be the center of attention. But perhaps this intrusion into her quiet pondering is welcome? Alice/Frank one-shot for now...


She sat on the luxurious couch, a fruit punch in her hand with her feet tucked up beside her, hidden under her simple yet beautiful cream gown. She smiles to herself and she watches all the different people in the room happily conversing, no matter their blood status, house or even species, she notes as she recognizes a well known vampire author speaking with Lily Evans about some past goblin rebellion. Halloween, she sighes to herself, just another reason for Professor Slughorn to have one of his ridiculous parties. She actually quite enjoyed the parties, despite over the top Slughorn tended to make them. Speaking of the devil, Slughorn was currently bouncing, for Alice could not think of a better way to describe his joyous style of walking, towards her.

"Alice, dear, why are you not over there enjoying the party?" the potions master asks with a slight frown whilst pointing towards the rest of the party.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you Professor, I was just taking a moment away from the crowd" she smiles back, knowing the man will understand.

"Of course dear, it really is no wonder you're so good at potions, it takes a good mind that can cope with silence, and you tend to crave it" he replies shaking his head slightly as he walks away towards one of his past students.

Alice sighs again to herself looking down at her nearly empty glass. Perhaps she should try and be more social, her friends were there, if you could call them that. Looking over she sees Marlene, Lily and Mary dancing together, no cares in the world. Then again, perhaps she shouldn't join them, she sighs again.

"So," a voice startles her from behind her, "tell me why you choose to come to every one of Slughorn's parties and yet every time you sit here by yourself drinking some of that awful punch" the boy walks around the couch to sit on one opposite, an eyebrow raised in question.

"The punch isn't that bad. Besides, I enjoy these parties" Alice replies softly, looking to the boy opposite her, racking her brain attempting to remember his name.

"Uh-huh, sure" the boy replies, a smirk on his lips.

"I'm Alice, by the way, Alice Logan" she introduces herself.

"I know" he replies, "we've been in the same house and classes for years now" his smirk gets a bit stronger.

With a strong blush of embarrassment on her cheeks she looks down to her drink before taking a huge gulp, emptying the contents as she tries to remove the tension.

"Frank Longbottom" the boy introduces himself, holding his hand out for her to shake. Reluctantly she takes it, still embarrassed for not having known his name. "You didn't answer my question, Alice"

"Yes, I did" she replies, a smile growing on her face.

"You didn't answer it properly" he smiles back. "Why do you come here if you don't enjoy yourself?"

"I do enjoy myself," she replies, looking at the disbelieving look from Frank she continues, "Just because I don't dance in the middle of the floor, or speak with everyone doesn't mean I don't have fun. I enjoy sitting here and watching them laugh, no cares in the world, not thinking about the upcoming war, or school, just thinking about now."

"Well, Alice, that was much deeper than I had expected" Frank replies, an intrigued look upon his face. Without any further notice, he stood up and walked away.

Attempting to hide the look of disappointment, Alice looks back to her empty punch glass with a sigh. She didn't know why she was disappointed, she never really cared whether people stayed or left her. She was deep in thought when she heard a soft cough in front of her. Her head rose to see Frank standing there with two glasses of punch. He handed one to her and sat next to her on the couch, not saying a thing, just watching everyone else. Alice smiled softly.

They stayed like this throughout the rest of the party. Neither spoke, they just sat there watching everyone else. When they would finish their drinks Frank would refill them then return to sitting next to her in silence

* * *

_**A/N:**_So... This was actually my para sample for a RP on tumblr that I applied (and got), but I actually really liked it, so I'm uploading it here too... If you enjoyed it and want to follow my RP of Alice on tumblr, the website is www. .com just, you know, remove the spaces...


End file.
